


Unwelcome Distractions

by MissHarleenFQuinzel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Joker/Harley - Freeform, Rough Sex, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarleenFQuinzel/pseuds/MissHarleenFQuinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How's Joker supposed to get any work done with Harley around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Depictions of domestic abuse and blood. This is an old fic and I think I've gotten better but it's still pretty okay.

The Joker sat frustrated at his desk, papers scattered all over it and the surrounding area like tree abandoned leaves. The only sound coming from the spacious warehouse was Joker’s own grumbling muffled by the end of the pencil he was biting. Every now and then he’d sigh loudly and crumple up his current project and toss it haphazardly over his shoulder only to return to another piece of paper and repeat the cycle. It’ll never work if the damn shipment of shaving cream gets stopped at the docks again. He thought irritably. Maybe if I can send Frankie down there he can…  
His thought was interrupted by a giggle very unlike his own. The lighthearted, pure titter lasted only half a second yet still managed to switch Joker’s focus from his plans to its source. He looked up to see Harley engrossed in her cell phone as she sat, knees to her chest, on the tattered grey couch. Her thumbs moved a mile a minute over the keys as the Joker sighed in aggravation. Looking back down at the scribbles on his paper, he returned to his thought. Frankie can go down there with the gas bombs and…  
The short childish giggled was heard again. And even though it lasted less than a second, it was enough to annoy The Joker in his indignant state. He bit the inside of his cheek and stared at her with a look that could kill. After the bombs go off…He thought without breaking his fierce gaze. I can send Joe in with a gas mask and he can grab the…Harley giggled once more. It didn’t matter that it was barely audible or that it lasted a millisecond. Joker’s bitten pencil snapped in half under his forceful hand and he stood up with swiftness usually seen in much younger men. Harley reflexively tensed up and jerked her head up to look at him. She swallowed hard when she saw his jaw tighten. In a sane man, this means a stern talking to at most. When The Joker’s jaw tightened, you had approximately 5 seconds until you’d be standing in the midst of a crime scene.  
Harley searched for an apology; only the poor girl had no idea what she could have possibly done. “Puddin’, I…can I get you somethin’? Tea? Seltzer water? You wanna spray me in the face?” She searched for a remedy in a panicked tone. “Harley…” Joker cooed seemingly calmly with an edge behind the calm. “Yeah, boss?” Harley said hopefully as she sat up. “You love me, right?” He asked with the same danger laced voice. “Of..of course! I love ya more than anything in the whole wide world!” She stuttered hurriedly. Joker chuckled brokenly. “Then why, sweetest pea….” He said lowly, stepping forward. “Are you trying to SABATOGE MY WORK!?” He grabbed one of her pigtails and pulled up with force that could have easily dislocated something. Harley squealed as Joker held half her hair in his hand. She stood on her tip toes to lessen the weight being held on her hair but didn’t even come close to meeting his height. “I’m s…sorry, Puddin’!” She apologized, although she still had no idea what she had done. Though through her years of dealing with The Joker, she’d learned it was much easier to take the blame for whatever it is he was blaming her for.  
“You insolent little girl.” He sneered dropping her hair and letting her fall to the floor, though not before her head made a harsh contact with the coffee table. She lay there, motionless, as the hot pain moved to her head. She sobbed gently as the crimson blood trickled out of the sizeable gash in her head. “I’m s…sorry, boss.” She choked out while the blood began to pool under her head. Joker’s heated aggravation turned to amusement as he watched the puddle of blood grow beneath her. The sides of his wide mouth turned up and he turned sharply to return to his desk. Harley stayed on the floor bleeding and sobbing silently while Joker attempted to return to his notes. So after Joe gets the shaving cream he can…He can…Joker looked up ever so slightly to look at Harley, unmoved from where he dropped her.  
The blood was staining her pristine golden hair and mixing with her salty tears on the floor in a way that resembled the messy finger paintings of a preschooler. Joker swallowed hard and tried to focus. Frankie can drive the truck while…while…His heart pounded at the sight of the very bloody, disheveled Harley. Only now did he recognize the tightness in his pinstriped violet slacks. His aggravation returned at the unwelcome reaction. It’s not like he didn’t see piles of crying, bloodied, bodies every day. Why was this happening now? He bit the inside of his cheek again before speaking softly.  
“Harley…” He said calmly without the edge of before. “Y..yeah?” She sniffled out. He stood up and walked over to her. “You’re bleeding all over the floor. You’re making a mess. Plus, bleeding that much from the head…can’t be healthy.” He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to what they called the bedroom, only because it’s where the old rickety bed was kept. He lay her down on the makeup stained white sheets and handed her a towel that he picked up off the floor. She sniffled and pressed it to her wound. “Thank you.” She whispered. He nodded and once again bit the inside of his cheek as he saw her blood drip onto the white sheets. “Lie down, Harley.” He muttered tersely. She complied and rested her head on a pillow while still holding the towel to her head.  
Joker sat down on the bed next to her and stared expressionless at her. Harley stared back, afraid to say anything. She opened her mouth to apologize again but was stopped with a forceful kiss as Joker moved quickly to position himself on top of her without moving his mouth from hers. Harley’s eyes were wide with shock as he struggled to unclasp her shorts. After struggling for only seconds, he opted for violently pulling the snap, effectively breaking it. He pulled away from the kiss and slid the bottoms off with determined speed. Harley stayed motionless in shock, only moving slightly to make removing clothes easier. Her black lacey panties came off with the same speed and were tossed aside as if they were one of Joker’s discarded papers.  
The shirt and bra proved to be more of a challenge as Harley was still holding the towel to her head wound. Rather than help her ease out of her top, Joker pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and cut through her shirt revealing a red bra adorned with lace similar to her panties. The bra followed suit in being cut off and thrown aside along with the shirt. Joker’s erection was becoming a source of extreme discomfort by now, so it was surprising that he managed to undo his pants without breaking anything. He pulled them down along with his boxers and let them rest on his hips. Harley’s heart raced with excitement now that she realized what was happening. Sex was an extremely rare occurrence between the two. Usually only on her birthday and sometimes not even then.  
There was no warning as Joker entered her harshly and began moving with fervor. Harley strained to remain as still as possible, scared of deterring him. Not only that but the room spun around her and her head throbbed at the same panicked speed as her heart. Joker leaned down to bite her neck with anything but gentleness. Wide, bloody teeth marks speckled her pale skin. First only her neck, then her left breast and stomach. Any blood that was forming on her skin was quickly licked away. Harley found it more and more difficult to stay still and quiet as Joker slammed his body into hers. She couldn’t help but give a stifled moan as he somehow increased his pace. He didn’t seem at all deterred by it so she dared to let her guard down enough to let out a pleasured whine. Joker wrapped his slender fingers around her neck and she moaned loudly as his nails sunk into her flesh. She could feel herself reaching her peak as his grip tightened around her throat.  
The room grew dark as she climaxed with a whine. The source of the darkness, she didn’t really know. Either the orgasm itself, the blood loss, the lack of oxygen, of more likely a combination of all three. She curved her back in pleasure before relaxing her muscles and melting into the bloody dirty sheets as Joker continued his feverish thrusting. Harley closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Luckily for her, Joker followed with his own climax a minute later. It was surprisingly uneventful compared to the prior biting and clawing. He rested his forehead on the sheets next to her head and attempted to control his panting. Harley drifted from consciousness momentarily as he finally pulled away from her and pulled his pants back up. Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see him put a roll of bandages and a bottle of antiseptic on the bedside table before walking out without another word.


End file.
